Attachments and a Vow
by L33Tbunny
Summary: Movieverse 07 Oneshot. A little story about a day while Ironhide is staying at the Lennox's, and things he learns about human younglings. He now understands why Bee wanted to stay Sam's guardian, and Ironhide makes a vow. cute, no pairings, just fun


**Author Notes**: This is my first Transformers fanfic, so b gentle. I am sorry if I the characters in the story are horribly out of character. Pleas no flames, constructive criticism is good, for I know my grammar can be awful at times. I liked the TF movie and this is an oneshot of a day while Ironhide is staying at the Lennox's. It's just something I wanted to do and this was for fun and so my profile on here isn't so lonely.

**Disclaimer:** Though I may wish my truck was an autobot and I owned Transformers, Shadow(yes I named my truck) is not an autobot and I don't own TF. I have little muns, so please no sue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the battle in Mission City the Decpticons disappeared off the radar. Starscream fleeing Earth, Barricade had gone into hiding with a badly injured Frenzy. Once everything had been settled and dealt with, Optimus Prime gave the order that all Autobots go into hiding and reconnaissance. Bumblebee stayed with Sam as his guardian and played the part of boy's first car, while observing teenagers of the human species. Ratchet took to people watching, just driving around and collecting as much data on humans as possible, especially in the aspect of medicine. Optimus did similar thing as Ratchet though he always had his communication lines open listening for any response to his message he sent out after the battle. Lastly Ironhide ended up staying with Captain Lennox and his family, Ironhide had come to like the young soldier after giving him a ride home. While staying with Will, Ironhide would learn about Earth's military and political standpoints. He also will learn about human families and younglings too, unwittingly though.

A month had past, and not much had changed. It was a normal day, nice weather. Ironhide and Will were out behind the barn so Ironhide could be in his bipedal form. The Lennox's home was in the countryside, and they didn't have neighbors for a couple of miles, so there was no worries of prying eyes. The two men had been in deep discussion about weapons, both earth and cybertronian in origin, when Sarah came around the barn carrying little Annabelle. Sarah walked up to Will and gave him Annabelle.

"I'm going to the salon for a hair cut, pedicure, and manicure. I should be back in a few hours. Watch Annie for me okay. Bye." Said Sarah and kissed Will on the cheek then Annabelle on the forehead. She quickly got into the other car and left the two dumbfounded males and baby.

"What just happened?" asked Ironhide looking down at Will

"I think Sarah just stuck us with watching my little angel here." Responded Will

"Your femme is very skilled." Observed Ironhide, "She gave you no opportunity for escape."

"I think she just really needed some time without Annie. Though she could have just asked me, I'd have been more than willing." mused Will, when all of a sudden Annabelle started to scream-cry.

"What did you do to her? Did you break the youngling?" asked Ironhide, lowering his hearing receptors.

"I did nothing. Moreover, she is not broken. Its okay sweetie daddy is here. Mommy will be right back." Cooed Will, while he rocked Annabelle gently trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she finally settled down.

"Why did she start to 'cry' I believe the term is?" inquired Ironhide.

"Annabelle likes attention and her mom. When she does not get one of them, she tends to start crying. Now before you ask the inevitable question, 'Why do babies cry?' Babies cry because since they cannot talk or really communicate yet, crying is there way of telling people that they need something." explained Will. "I will be right back. I'm going to get a few things for Annie to play with out here, and then we can continue with what we were talking about."

Ironhide nodded, as Will walked back to the house leaving the weapons specialist to his own wonderings. Ironhide decide to do a little research on human younglings, something he probably should have done sooner. Accessing the world wide web, Ironhide started to 'google' information about babies. Will soon returned, and set up a blanket and toys for Annabelle to play with right next to where Ironhide was sitting so the two soldiers could continue their talk. As Will look up at the Autobot, he noticed an expression on the mech's face that he had not seen before but could not place what it was.

"I have new admiration for your femme, Sarah." Ironhide said, his voice sounding slightly distorted.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"While you were gone I decided to look up some information on the world wide web about 'babies', I came across about how they come into . . ." Ironhide stop short and shuddered at the memory of what he found.

"Ah, you found out about child birth." Will nodded, "Yes, it is one of many things I have to give credit to Sarah, and all women for that matter."

"I never want to see one again. Curse youtube." grumbled Ironhide.

"Yeah it seems like a horrible experience but I know that Sarah would go through it all again. Annie is just so precious. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Said Will, as he looked down to see his precious playing with some blocks. Then looked back up towards Ironhide. "You called her a youngling; does that mean that there was some form of children on Cybertron?"

"Yes and no. We refer to newly onlined transformers as younglings, sometimes they will start with smaller bodies that could, I guess, look kind of like a child's body. This only happens if there are not enough materials for their real body. Another characteristic of a youngling is that they are still learning and only have their basic knowledge. An example of a youngling would be Bee; many of us still consider him one, since he is the youngest of us." Ironhide tried to explain.

"I think I got most of . . . ." Will said, as he looked down at the blanket and saw no Annabelle, "ANNABELLE!?"

She had gotten bored of her toys, and since she seemed unable to gain, the attention of her father she had decided to go and investigate the giant thing sitting close by. She crawled over to Ironhide's leg and squeaked, "'hide!" as she patted his leg.

"Hello little one." Said Ironhide looking down at Annabelle. Who was giggling with joy of gaining the attention of the mech. Ironhide could not help but smile.

Will picked up Annabelle, who again squeaked, "'hide!" as she raise her arms up towards the weapons specialist.

"It seems she's starting to get attach to you." Said Will with a smile.

Ironhide stuck his pointer finger just in front of Annabelle who leaned towards and hugged the digit, as well as giving him a kiss. It was what made Ironhide vow that as long as he was on Earth with the Lennox's he would make sure nothing ever hurt them. Especially little Annabelle, he would make sure she would stay safe and happy.

THE END


End file.
